parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laughing Kookaburra
The laughing kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) is well known both as a symbol of Australia’s birdlife and as the inspirational “merry, merry king of the bush” from the children’s song. Native to the eucalyptus forests of eastern Australia, the laughing kookaburra is the largest member of the Kingfisher family, with females weighing up to one pound (455 grams) and growing to 18 inches (45 centimeters) in length. Its beak can reach 4 inches (10 centimeters) long and is used to snatch a variety of invertebrates and small vertebrates, including the occasional small snake. Since being introduced in western Australia and New Zealand, the kookaburra has angered farmers by preying on their fowl. The laughing kookaburra has dark brown wing plumage and a white head and underside. Dark brown eye stripes run across its face and its upper bill is black. Its reddish-colored tail is patterned with black bars. It gets its moniker from its manic laughter-like call. And its early dawn and dusk cackling chorus earned it the nickname “bushman’s clock.” Laughing kookaburras are monogamous, territorial birds that nest in tree holes. Females lay one to five eggs, which are tended by a collective unit composed of parents and elder siblings. Fledgling kookaburras generally remain with their parents to help care for the subsequent clutch. Laughing kookaburras are not currently considered threatened although loss of habitat is a primary threat to the birds. They have adapted well to human development and often inhabit suburban areas, which provide both food and shelter. Roles * It played Alexornis in Walking With Outback Fauna Gallery Laughing-Kookaburra2-ct280-280x360.jpg Kookaburra, Laughing (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg Kookaburra (Wild Kratts).png DatK Kookaburra.png IMG 1932.PNG Batw 012 kookaburra.png Mm-1948-03-19-billed-birds.png|Mickey Down Under (1948) M.E.E.R.K.A.T..jpeg Star meets Kookaburra.png 381A8FBE-142B-49B4-A82D-144E6B736306.jpeg 39FB7CDC-139E-4FDF-AB82-42BDEDDCE4BA.jpeg 9E3B2988-BFEA-4FD0-B985-108ACFD859A6.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 9EA51D34-6CDA-48D5-BAEA-0ABCB8789F32.jpeg 168106E8-7543-4534-BEDB-F251C4C613BA.jpeg 8857C5A3-F615-493F-B76E-322DFB0488EC.jpeg A25F04E4-4A02-41D0-A8F6-EC9DB67CE0D0.jpeg 0FE306BD-29A7-470B-B15A-B32AC968FB6E.jpeg 0C71EB54-8F22-4C39-AE55-C742AEC5A18B.jpeg See Also * Blue-Winged Kookaburra * Spangled Kookaburra * Rufos-Billed Kookaburra Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Kingfishers and Relatives Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals